


Speedy

by lukesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gay Pietro Maximoff, Gay Rights, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, What Happened in Budapest, clint is GAY, hawksilver - Freeform, pietro is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesolo/pseuds/lukesolo
Summary: a hawksilver story where everyone’s gay because i said so. pre slash and slow burn because that’s all i write





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on my wattpad under the name (gyllenhaalisoncrack)

Clint was sitting in the common room playing Mario Party 2 with Peter who was screaming at him to 

" GET THE HECKING HECK OUT OF FIRST PLACE MOTHERHECKER"

when he felt a breeze behind him. What is that kid up to? Immediately Clint turned around and saw Pietro was nowhere in sight. Huh Clint knew that kid was doing something. he turned back around to come face to face with Pietro, their faces inches apart. Clint's breath hitched and he mentally slapped himself stop thinking about him like that. Clint sighed and pretended to get mad at the kid.

"What do you want kid" . Clint rolled his eyes and backed up. 

Pietro pouted " I thought you'd be happy to see me old man, and stop calling me a kid I'm 19" 

Clint's face went red at Pietros adorable little pout and just as he was about to come back with a sarcastic comment Pietro was gone. 

Clint sighed and looked at Peter to see him fast asleep.

"Friday please tell stark that his kid is passed out on the couch again" 

" Boss has been informed Mr. Barton. Your wife has been wondering when you're coming home and says she misses you." 

Clint ignored Friday's comment. Laura and that kids were a cover up so nobody knew he was gay but Clint had begun suspecting that she felt attracted to him so he had been ignoring her because it made him uncomfortable.

Sighing for what felt like the 40th time that day Clint walked into his room in the hallway beside the avengers tower common room. There was a long hallway on one of the avengers floors. The one where everyone lived on. Clint had a habit of knocking on every avengers door twice and saying goodnight before heading to bed. As Clint was knocking on Steve's door he was pulled inside roughly by who he assumed was Steve. 

"Don't knock on Pietros door tonight he's been out cold for a few hours and really needs the sleep". 

Steve had always been protective of everyone on the team but since the twins were only 17 when Sokovia happened Steve adopted them. They don't refer to him as dad but everyone knows they love each other like family. They were the only thing that stopped a civil war between Tony and Steve. Clint agreed but for some reason was slightly disappointed that he couldn't say goodnight to Pietro. Clint was very confused as to why he felt like that but shrugged it off and tried to convince himself that it was just nothing. As Clint walked by Pietros door he heard Pietro mumbling Russian in his sleep and smiled. why am I smiling at this. You need to snap out of it Clint. He decided to knock on Pietros door twice quietly and whispered goodnight before returning to his bedroom for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh i don’t remember what this chapter is about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much interaction but it’s gonna get pretty gay soon

waking up to Sam Wilson screeching like a bird in his ear is not how Clint was expecting his morning to start. 

"WAKE THE FUCK UP CUNT IT'S MOTHERFUCKIN GAME DAY!!!"

oh shit

It's game day. Game day is where all the avengers play games together like capture the flag and dodgeball. Clint's favourite game to play was American football. He'd just tackle everyone because it's fun. He didn't care about the actual game obviously. 

"CLINT GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" someone who sounded a lot like quill yelled from the vents

The avengers and guardians were split into 2 teams

Team cawcaw bitch: Sam, Wanda, Quill, Nebula, Rocket, Groot, Vision, Clint, Rhodes, Strange , Peter, Tony, Thor

Team thicc ass: Bucky, Steve, Pietro, Gamora, Drax, Loki, Nat, Scott, Hope, T'challa, Shuri, Mantis, Bruce

The first game they were gonna play was dodgeball. They did shirts vs skins and team thicc ass was skins. Clint definitely didn't look at Pietros abs. 

They decided not to count the dodgeball game since both teams cheated. Team cawcaw bitch by going into the vents and throwing from there and team thicc ass by using fake hologram balls and shrinking the other teams balls.

Next thing they played was capture the flag which was a tie. Both teams had won one game each. Team cawcaw bitch would've won two if nat wasn't such a good spy. 

The avengers were finally getting ready to play the last game of the day that just so happened to be Clint's favourite. American football. Clint only liked this game if it was full on contact. The second the game started Clint didn't even go after the ball ( idk how football works lmao) he just ran straight towards the first person he saw and tackled them. That person happened to be Pietro. Fuck. Pietro screamed as he got pulled down

"WTF CLINT THATS NOT HOW YOU PLAY DUMB ASS!!" 

Clint was laying on Pietro just staring at him. Pietro cleared his throat and looked around avoiding eye contact with Clint, blushing. Clint just jumped back up and kept tackling everyone.

After the game everyone walked into their rooms to get changed and shower. After everyone got changed they met in the common room for a movie night. In about 20 minutes everyone except Pietro was in the common room

"I'll go get him." Wanda left to go get Pietro from his room. Clint looked around the room. There were 3 couches and 1 love seat. There was also 2 chairs. On the love seat was Sam and Bucky who were cuddling under a blanket and arguing over who should hold the popcorn. Nat, Gamora, and Nebula were sitting in one couch under many blankets doing each other's nails. Peter was cuddling Tony half asleep already and Stephen was resting his head on Tony's on another couch. On the last couch was Scott, Hope, and mantis speaking in some foreign language. On one chair was Steve and on the other was Bruce. Thor and Loki were cuddling in a blanket fort. T'challa and Shuri were lying in a spider web hammock while T'challa was doing the latters hair. Before Wanda left she was sitting with vision on a ledge high up on the wall. Groot and rocket were sitting on a swing that Groot made. Quill and Drax were trying to be invisible by laying flat on the rug in the middle. Rhodes was sitting on a island in the kitchen to watch from afar and Clint was sitting in a nest Type thing hanging from the ceiling. It reached to about 6 feet off the ground and was a flat net like material. Clint had stolen almost every pillow and blanket from around the tower. 

Wanda and Pietro finally showed up and Wanda used her magic to float backup to her spot beside vision. Pietro was carrying a little teddy bear and he had on an oversized sweatshirt. He kept making sweater paws and Clint almost went over and hugged him so hard he exploded. Wtf is wrong with you Clint. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. Pietro looked around and found a spot on the floor to sit. He sat cross legged and put his hood up. 

Around an hour later half the avengers were asleep and Peter was carried back to his room by Tony. Suddenly Clint heard Pietro call his name.

"Pstt Clint!" He whisper yelled

"What do you want kid?" Clint was half asleep and laying in a mountain of blankets.

" pull me up." Pietro said while putting his arms up like a baby waiting to be picked up. 

The archer thought he looked absolutely adorable and wasn't gonna try and deny it this time. 

Clint reached down and pulled Pietro up with both arms, swinging him up and onto the blankets.

" Wow Clint it's so cool up here! and comfy..." he trailed off yawning.

"So how you been?"

"Just shut up and watched the movie Pietro." 

Pietro adjusted himself in the pile of blankets and was now laying beside Clint, both of them on their stomachs. 

Not even 5 minutes later Clint heard quiet Russian mumbling and knew that Pietro had fallen asleep. The archer knew a few Russian words and could hear a little of what the speedster was saying.

"Я люблю тебя"

Now he was curious. Pietro has just said I love you.

"я хочу обнять тебя как мой плюшевый мишка клинт." ( I want to hug you like my teddy bear Clint.)

Clint was really shocked and had a red face. He decided to just go for it and pulled Pietro into his side and into his chest. Pietro huffed seeming satisfied and put his hands to Clint's chest. Clint wrapped his arms around Pietros waist and put his forehead on the top of the shorter mans head. 

The movie was finally over and Clint had fallen asleep. Sam and Bucky went to go wake Clint up when they saw Clint cuddling a certain silver haired speedster. 

"Awww! Friday take a picture and send to literally everyone." 

"You're such a sap Sam but I love it."

The two headed to bed giggling about what they had saw moments before.


End file.
